Queen's Homecoming Week
by Nur Misur11
Summary: Sophomore Derek finds himself being sucked into school spirit at Queen's. Throw in Casey in charge of the Homecoming festivities and this is sure not to be a good couple weeks. Life is so much easier on the ice. -PLEASE R&R-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from outside this story. I claim only the plot, the characters, any places and such that I make up for the purposes of this story.

**Homecoming Week**

**Chapter 1**

Derek tugs the strap of his backpack higher on his shoulder and smiles before slipping the phone number of the blonde cheerleader he had been flirting with in his history class. He starts walking down the corridor sluggishly not looking forward to getting where he is going. You see Derek drew the metaphorical 'short straw' in life. Spending the couple hours he had in between his last class for the day and hockey practice in a meeting about Homecoming week is definitely not his idea of a good time. Usually he grabs a second lunch and depending on if he has practice or not, he either takes a nap or works out with his friend Rob. Yesterday though he was late for the house meeting for his fraternity and that's what got him into this. When he step into the living room, apparently his timing was awful. Right before he walked into the room, Cory, the chapter president, had just said, "Okay so how we are going to decide who gets this job is whoever walks in next goes tomorrow." This year was Derek's fraternity's turn to represent the Greek community on the committee and now he is said rep.

Derek walks through the door hoping there snacks. He sees few people he knows from around campus sitting around the large oval conference table. Paul, a member of student government, is chatting with Amber, a saxophone player in the marching band, over by a side table filled with pizza and cans of pop. He nods towards Kyle, a Korean computer science major, on the other side of the table as he sits down setting a Mountain Dew and couple slices of pizza in front. He had met Kyle when he stopped by "Hey Kyle, do you know who is heading up this thing?"

"Yeah, I think I heard it's going to be the president of the Dance Team," Kyle says taking a sip of his Pepsi.

Before new captain of the hockey team could process what this meant, a flurry of brown hair rushes through the door slapping a large binder and folders onto one head of the table. When the girl looks up, she looks around the table and freezes when she sees Derek. When he meets her eyes, Derek, just about, falls out of his chair. He knew since Casey had announced it a couple weeks ago when they last visited London that she had made captain but it is still a shock to see her. Casey passes out the blue folders she brought around the table and Derek rights himself fiddling with his pen trying to cover what just happened.

Paul leans over towards Derek nudging him on shoulder. "Hot right? Amber told me she heard her and Josh Kelly just broke up. I tried to ask her out the other day but guess I botched it up since she went on about something to do with closure."

Derek ponders how Casey got hooked up and then broken up with the Editor in chief of the newspaper so fast. He smirks when a thought occurs to him. She probably applied for the poetry corner again. He stops smiling when she stops behind him to rest one of her folders in front of him and her hand accidently brushes against his shoulder. She pauses, recovers and keeps talking as she walks around the table and back to her chair.

He feels a little a shock before shrugs it off. He tells himself it is only because he hardly saw her over the summer. This summer they were both gone to camps, internships or jobs all summer. When one would be home the other would be gone. This was exacerbated by the fact that since Casey's scholarships covered everything, Dennis bought her a used car. She lives in the dorms and after he pledged to his fraternity he moved into their frat house.

The group takes a break from arguing over themes for the events and Derek makes his way over to her getting a Mountain Dew. "Hey Casey, did you save your notes from that history class you took last year?"

"No I didn't Derek and if I did I wouldn't share them." She twirls around and walks back to her seat.

"Oh come on Case, you know you want to." Derek's brows furrow when she doesn't rise to the bait like she usually did and slumps back into his seat.

Derek vaguely hears her start to assign to each of the twelve people including him around the table one of the events leading up to the Homecoming game happening over the next two weeks to work on. Each of the twelve people represent different student organizations. Derek circles the one on the list his fraternity is supposed to head up when he notices Casey has given herself the largest event which is the night before the game and a variety show put on for students by students.

Derek tries to catch her eye a few times during the meeting and even made a few comments that normally would get her eyes rolling refocusing her attention all on him. Instead she didn't spare him a glance even when she rattles off what his fraternity is supposed to do to help out. Whatever progress they made towards becoming friends last year it seems is gone. He never even got around to telling her he was the one arranged for daisies to be left in front of her locker in the room before each of her dance team performances. He doesn't have time to stay behind and ask her what's eating her before hockey practice so he grabs his bag and nodding to Paul and Kyle he heads out after the meeting.

Derek shoves his hands in pockets and without a single glance back he leaves the room and heads outside towards the arena for practice with his focus on his feet. "Hey Derek!" Derek looks up just in time to catch a football and Rob to throw a fist in air. Derek tosses it back and they walk together towards the nearest parking lot. "Let me guess, you need a ride over to the stadium?"

"Well you wouldn't want me to miss football practice would you?"

Derek looks sideways at his friend and shakes his head. "Rob, you need to stop letting your girlfriend borrow your car when you actually need it."

"I can't help it D. I don't have the ability to say no to her it seems; besides it is only until hers is out of the shop." Rob slides into the passenger side of the Prince after they both throw their backpacks into the back. Derek never thought he would be good friends with a football player but it turns out he doesn't hate football or all football players.

"So D econ class was totally boring and I swear this professor almost makes me not excited for this semester. Why were you over this way anyway? This isn't near the library or the café'. Someone steal your napping spot?"

"Can it, asshat. I got roped into going to the Homecoming committee meeting today."

Rob says spinning his football player in his hands, "That sucks. How was it? Sounds boring."

Derek parks over by the arena which isn't too far from the stadium. "Hey we are both going to be late for practice soon if we don't hurry up and I don't feel like running extra drills for being late. I will see you at poker tonight."

* * *

Casey piles her papers and folder up and holds them for a moment in her arms standing rooted at the spot she was standing minutes ago when she waved goodbye to everyone. Casey's knees start to shake and she drops into chair behind her setting her stuff back on the table. She closes her eyes and leans her head back.

She feels a small smile form as she remembers just how complicatedly strange her and Derek can be. Last year when they moved to campus they had made a deal they wouldn't tell anyone the nature of their relationship except that they knew each other from high school. They agreed to go their separate ways after orientation week and thought that was that. What she didn't factor in was what would happen if she missed home (because she certainly didn't miss him, or so she tried to tell herself least year.) It took about a month for something to develop that would last through both semesters.

Derek accidently bumped into her in the hall of the library near the periodicals. They started to bicker and banter like no time had passed and she could feel the stress that had been building up inside her since she got to Queen's easing away. Derek conned her into buying him and went with her to her practice claiming "it is my duty to meet your teammates besides I should warn them just in case Klutzilla strikes again."

This led to them "accidently" bumping into each other about every two weeks gradually morphing into what appeared to be a routine. They would fight in a way felt more like banter while grabbing a meal then not speaking to each other until the next time it happened. The only evidence she gave that she ever missed him was at a home game Derek found a small bucket with a Gatorade, a towel, Tylenol, a protein shake, a box of crackers, a large fortune cookie and lastly a CD burned with hockey songs and motivational anthems. The CD is now played in the locker room before each game.

Casey snaps from her thoughts when she hears the door open. She turns to see her roommate and teammate Janice standing there in dark washed bootleg jeans, brown plaid pumps and a beautiful blue sweater. She always looks like she has somewhere important she has to be. Janice sits down next to her and popping her gum she rubbed on more chapstick. Casey shakes her head. "Really Janice? More chapstick? You need to chill with that stuff."

"Ok whatever. So was that Venturi I saw leaving here?" Janice asks raising her eyebrows suggestively.

Casey kicks her friend's chair. "How do you know Derek?"

"I like hockey remember. You couldn't make it to their scrimmage game a few days ago so you didn't see it but the team is amazing this year. Besides he's not bad looking. So what happened?"

"Nothing. That's the problem. I couldn't even look at him without freezing up."

"Which is weird since last year I swear you two were so entertaining. I guess zero happened over the summer?"

"How could it? We were never in the same place at the same time all summer." Casey drops her head into her hand to rest it on table twisting her necklace made of a leather chord with silver beads on it.

"It can't be that bad. You can be such a drama queen; kinda funny seeing as I am the Drama major here. Blah Blah two ships passing in the night blah blah. Does this mean you are over this and we can go party tonight?" Janice says twirling her chapstick and pointing it at her.

Seeing the chapstick pointed at her, Casey scoffs. "You cannot compare your chapstick addiction to this."

"Yeah whatever. Addiction is addiction. You two saw each other last year like clockwork. Though I did get tired of seeing you two circling around each other and date other people. And also . . ."

Casey abruptly gets up shoving her bag on her shoulder and cuts off her rant. "You want to get some pizza with me before going anywhere?"

Janice snaps her gum and puts her gold oversized bag on her shoulder leading the way out. "Come on, I have Robby's car parked nearby. Let's go somewhere off campus to eat. We should go dancing tonight, what do you say? It's Thursday night so college night." Janice nudges Casey's shoulder. "It would get your mind off things."

"Yeah sure, we haven't gone out in a while. Rob lent you his car again?"

Janice, elated she said she would go, starts walking backwards pulling Casey towards the car. "I know, I know. It took me a while to save up the money to get my car fixed. He is so sweet, makes me almost glad my favorite shoes broke in the computer lab last month so he took pity on me and bought me lunch. Maybe I can get Robby and one of his cute friends to ditch poker and join us."

* * *

****End of Chapter 1?****

Note: Hey Everybody, thought of this today and posted it wanting to know if I should continue. This is just a little something I thought of at work today. So please review and let me know what you think. No idea if they are OOC or not, though I don't think so. Please be honest if you don't like it or it needs work. Please excuse my spelling and grammar mistakes. I edit my stuff myself.

As far as I can tell there are no Greek organizations at Queen's or a Homecoming week like this there so that will be completely made up by me.

If any of you are reading my other story, don't worry I am writing it. Updates coming soon I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from outside this story. I claim only the plot, the characters, any places and such that I make up for the purposes of this story. All characters not in the show are made up as is Club 42, though Queen's Lazy Scholar is real.

**Homecoming Week**

**Chapter 2**

_Club 42 Thursday Night 11pm_

Casey and Janice laughing hard double over walking over to the high top table just off the dance floor where they had set their coats to put down their drinks. They stood there talking and sipping their drinks when the DJ announced the next song. As the beat starts up, Janice lets out on excited yell exclaiming that this is her favorite song; the number of songs she has declared to be her favorite Casey has lost track. Janice rushes Casey to finish her drink before throwing an arm in the air and grabbing Casey's hand with other tugging her unto the dance floor.

A few songs later, they, still dancing, walk back to their table and Janice signals for another round of drinks. Casey tries to motion to the bartender she doesn't want a second one but Janice pushes her hand back down. "Oh no girl, I don't think so. This is not a one drink night tonight. We don't have anywhere to be in the morning."

A waitress sets their drinks in front of them and Janice pays for both drinks causing Casey to laugh. "Fine, one more. You are a bad influence you know. "

Janice raises her glass to clink it with Casey's. "I know but you love me for it. Now drink up." Janice is just about to take a sip when she spots two guys standing a few feet away scanning the crowd with bottles in their hands. Janice hurriedly puts down her glass and waves her hand in the air. "Robby! Over here honey." Rob lights up when he sees her and he weaves his way through the crowd with his friend to join their table. Janice stands on her tiptoes to peck him on the lips before lifting her hand to Derek. "Derek Venturi, it is an absolute pleasure to see you. Robby, dance with me please?"

Rob glances at the dance floor and places his beer on the table. He looks down at himself and gestures to the dance floor. Rob is a tall large man of about 6 feet and about 225 lbs, great for football but not necessarily for dancing. "Umm you sure Janey?"

"Come on Robby and I am sure. Surprise me. I am sure Casey and Derek will be fine by themselves for a while right, you two?" Janice drinks the last of her drink and guides him to the dance floor.

Grabbing both their drinks, Derek guides Casey over away from the table and to a booth along one wall pushing her down into a seat sliding in after her effectively cutting any exit. "Alright Casey what the hell is your damage?"

Casey crosses her arms and glares at him before turning to face front. Derek blows out an exasperated breath. "Come on Casey I thought we were sort of friends. Now get that stick out of your ass and talk to me."

Casey whirls to face him looking like she could spit nails. "Friends? Derek, we haven't hung out or spoken since what? May?"

"Hey I was gone all summer and busy as hell and so were you. Besides we did hang out when the semester started, or did you forget? I let you win at air hockey and I kicked your ass at pool."

"Oh one time yay. I feel so honored. The Great Hockey God Venturi spent time with me. Anyways weren't you the one who told me a long time ago that girls and guys can't be friends?"

"That is a bad example to help your argument you know. To prove your point you chose someone who had a crush on you and Sally and I both chose people we had dated before, which isn't always a sure bet that they don't still have feelings for you. We are talking about me here, I mean look at this." Derek leans back waves his arms in front of his body wiggling his eyebrows like he is showing a prized car.

Casey puts her hand in front of her mouth trying in vain to stay serious. "Are you saying you were wrong? And guys and girls can be friends and never be more?"

Derek puts his hands up in the air smiling knowing he has won. "Now I didn't say that. Have I ever said I was wrong to you? Especially since you have no proof. Now how about we get up and go join our friends on the dance floor so I can embarrass you with my awful dancing some more." Derek gets up holding his hand out to Casey to lift her up. "Unless you want to be my wing woman and help me pick up that red head over that the bar."

Casey looks around him to catch a glimpse of the bar and sees no clear view of a red head anywhere; unless he is referring to the red headed guy buying a Bud Light that looks like he should have went to the country western bar down the street. "Oh Derek, I would love to be your wing woman for that. I think that would be so much fun."

Derek pulls up short. "Wait you would?" Derek turns his head to see the red headed girl in a slinky dress that was there when he came in and instead sees what Casey saw. Derek bursts out laughing. "Oh you are evil, woman."

Casey puts her one hand on her hip and takes a sip of drink with the other. "Hey maybe this means you can be my wing man instead. Besides what do girls see in you anyway?"

"You mean other than my good looks, boyish charm, and mad hockey skills? If that fails all I have to do is pull out my guitar and play a few chords."

To which Casey lets out a snort. "Good thing you don't come to these places to dance then and you don't have boyish charm."

Getting behind Casey he pushes her towards to the dance floor. He grabs her hand, gives her a spin and twirling her out he brings her back in with her back to his chest. "Okay Derek where did you learn that?"

"From movies of course. The ladies love it, though that is about all I know, the dancing lesson you tried to give me does not count. Pretending to be zombie won't exactly impress women."

Casey turns to face him. "Well if it does, the women you date are truly ummm unique."

Janice and Rob sidle up to them. "Hi Casey. Hey Derek would you mind giving Casey a ride back? Janice and I are going to head out." Rob asks with Janice hugging tightly to him who winks to Casey and pointing to Derek.

"Oh Derek you don't have to do that. I can always call a cab later." Casey and Derek wave to their friends. 'That girl needs to learn some subtlety,' Casey thinks shaking her head.

"I can take you back. It's on my way to the frat house anyway. I have an early meeting with the coaches for the games tomorrow and Saturday; which reminds me are you sure you don't have those notes from last year?"

"Why? Did you skip class one too many times or something?"

"Hey I will have you know I haven't skipped class more than once this semester; though I may have a paper due on Monday."

Casey cocks her head to the side. "Let me guess: you haven't started."

"Hey why do now what can be done tomorrow, or in this case Sunday. I have the whole day to do it and its only five pages. Simple, even without your help."

Casey sighs and shrugs her coat on grabbing her purse. "Well I am exhausted and should be getting back. Thanks for the dance."

Derek pulls on his leather jacket and follows her out. "I said I would give you a ride back so I will," Derek states nodding to the bouncer on the way out. "See you tomorrow Stucky."

Casey looks at him surprised. "You know the bouncer?"

"He is on my team. Works here sometimes to make extra cash. Well hop in, door won't open itself," Derek states jumping in.

* * *

_Tuesday 4pm_

Rob and Janice walk up hand in hand the hall in front of the library to see Derek chatting up one of the girls signing up her team for the girls' flag football tournament next week. There are small tables set up in the hall in front of the library for signing up for participation in the events for next week's festivities. They walk right up to where Derek is sitting at with a fellow fraternity member.

Janice says with a hop, "Hi Derek!"

"Ah hi Janice. This is Cindy. She just signed up for the tournament. I hope I see you in the finals, I am going to be a ref in that game."

"Oh I hope so Derek. Hi Janice right? It is nice to meet you," Cindy says as she holds out a held to her.

She in turn keeps her hand to her side while remarking, "Yeah you too." The girl in confusion puts down her hand awkwardly and Janice nudges Rob. "Oh hey Derek, you are done here right? We thought we could go get some dinner over at the Lazy Scholar. Want to come with? Maybe play some foosball and pool?"

"Sure, practice got pushed to an early morning one today so I have time. And here comes Tom and Jerry so I am free to go. My shift here is over."

One of the guys Derek was referring to slaps him on the back and laughs. "Ha ha ha D. Hi, my real name is Steve and this here is Sean."

Rob chuckles as Cindy slips Derek a scrap of paper before skipping away with a wave. "Another phone number, D? This has to a record. How many is it this week so far?"

Derek unfolds it and laughs handing to the guy that just got up from the table. "Actually it is for you Kev. Maybe she likes the strong silent type."

"Wow, and I was just being shy. I am going to try and catch up with her. Later D!" Kevin says dashes down the hallway.

* * *

The three companions come up to the entranceway of the Lazy Scholar and see none other than Casey standing there. "Janice did you ask Casey to come too?" Rob asks in a voice that sounded both amused and cautious since he doesn't know if this could be setup for Derek and doesn't know how Derek would take to that. All he wants to do is eat and hopefully the foosball table is open.

Janice, always good at thinking on her feet, says, "Okay I did but I asked her first before I asked you to come with me and remember you are the one who asked Derek to join us."

"Oh yeah I did, didn't I? Never mind," Rob replies pacified.

They are almost up to Casey when Josh Kelly walks up to her. He starts talking to her and it soon becomes, by the looks of it, agitated.

"So Janice, with Casey and Josh who broke up with who?" Derek asks crosses his arms.

"Josh broke up with her, and didn't exactly spare her feelings in the end in doing so. I hope he isn't trying to ask her out again. It really made her upset at the time, besides underneath I think he is just such a skeez."

Not hearing their conversation, Casey is wondering what the frak is going on. "Josh, I thought you had made it pretty clear you didn't want to see me again. When I went to the paper's office to check on the Homecoming ad, you made it a point to not talk to me let alone look at me." Casey crosses her arms, juts out her hip to the side and shifts her leg to tap her foot.

Josh reaches out to touch her arm before Casey pulls away. "I missed you Casey."

"You make no sense. I mean Janice saw you flirting with a girl from one of her classes yesterday morning. If you missed me so much, what's up with that?"

"Well that isn't my fault. I'm guy plus you were a lot of fun the three weeks we were hanging out before we started dating. Then it was like someone flipped on the crazy switch. You had all these expectations of me all of a sudden. Maybe we could try again but just be casual.

"Oh I don't think so. I told you before I don't do casual where we date other people too."

"Maybe you could think about it? I do like you," Josh starts to say when a black haired girl with bright green eyes walks up to him and takes his hand.

"Hey Joshy, I thought you were waiting for me outside. Hi I'm Tiffany." The girl waves to Casey and Casey's ingrained manners kick in and she proffers a hand to her.

Janice, Rob, and Derek are on their way in the place figuring Casey would join them in a bit when Derek makes a split second decision and turns back. On his way over to her, he can see she is tense and very uncomfortable.

Derek wraps an arm around Casey's shoulders and gives them a squeeze. "Casey, Princess, I have been looking for you everywhere. We are supposed to be meeting up with Janice and Rob, remember? You weren't going to stand me up were you?"

Casey looks sideways at him confused at first then decides to play along for now and see where this is headed. "Ummm no, I wouldn't dream of it," Casey says mockingly.

Derek fights the urge to roll his eyes. Nice save Case. He leaves one arm around Casey's shoulders and extends a hand out to Josh. "Josh right?"

"Yeah, Josh. Josh Kelly? Remember we met when you had that interview when you first made captain." Josh is a little stumped; he is a big deal here right? Dean's List, Editor-in-Chief of the newspaper, plays the drums, and even had the lead in a couple plays.

"Oh sure sure. Must have slipped my mind. Hi there, Tiffany; I'm Derek. Nice to meet you."

"Hi Derek," Tiffany says as she leans against Josh's shoulder.

"Well, it is great to meet both of you but I am afraid I have to steal her away. We are going to be late for dinner. My friend's girlfriend Janice will be upset which will make the princess here all mopey and totally ruin my plans." Derek throws a smirk Josh's way before opening the door to the café. Derek steers Casey inside and towards where their friends are looking at menus near the foosball table.

Seeing them approach, Janice gets up and inspects Casey's face. "Are you okay? I thought we were totally over the whole Josh thing? You aren't upset about it still right?"

Casey looks over at Derek before going to hug Janice "I think I was more upset by what he said when we broke up than the fact we broke up. This is nice Janice. Thanks for asking me to come."

Janice pulls back and smiles at her friend. "There is such a thing as over studying for a test you know Casey. Do you want to talk about earlier?"

"Sure but later when it's just us okay?" Casey asks.

Janice smiles back at her. "Alright, good plan. You, me, our pj's and Ben and Jerry." She takes Rob's hand and they head to the coffee bar to order.

"Hey Rob can you and Janice order both of us our usuals? I am going to show Casey the fine art of a pool game." Derek hands Casey a pool stick. "Alright Casey it is all about the angles and force." Seeing Casey's surprised look, Derek says "I know. Weird right? Apparently that geometry and physics we are forced to learn in high school is actually useful sometimes. It has even helped my hockey game."

"Well seeing as I got A's in those classes and you barely passed them, I figure I will probably win anyway." Casey says cockily.

Derek looks up from racking the pool balls and sets up the cue ball. "Want to make it interesting?"

Casey keeps putting chalk on her cue stick and says, "You mean like a bet?"

"Yeah, a bet. Unless you are scared?" Derek lines up his cue stick to break but holds in place to stare at her until she answers.

"Okay sure, what are we betting?"

"If I win you have to make me breakfast this whole weekend, Friday too," Derek says thinking of her awesome chocolate chip pancakes and omelets. Derek breaks and he gets one of the striped ones in.

Casey lines up her cue stick squinting to judge which ball to aim for. Casey ends up with getting two of her balls in at the same time. Casey straightens and leaning on her stick she smiles at his shocked expression. "All angles and force right? How about if I win, you have to come to the variety show and help out that night, in anyway that I see fit."

"Oh you're on," Derek says walking around the table to be closer to the cue ball.

"Yeah oh hey your drinks are ready?" Rob says as Janice and him bring all of them to a nearby table.

Janice shakes her head as she sees that all thoughts of food are gone. "I don't think they can hear us. Bet you five bucks she wins."

Rob clinks his glass with hers. "You're on."

Sometime later Casey throws up her hands in triumph. Derek points his cue stick towards her and picks up the triangle to rack the balls back up. "Okay Casey best 2 out of 3."

"Alright but only 2 out of 3. No saying best 3 out of 5 or anything like that," Casey states placing her hand on her hip.

"Deal and it's your turn to break." They shake on it and start filling the rack up again.

Rob is in the process of getting out his wallet when he stops and says, "double or nothing."

Janice lays down a ten and Rob sets one on top of it. They pay for the ordered food when it is carried to their table. Throughout the game, Casey and Derek stop by the table when it isn't their turn to grab a bite. Derek wins this round by two balls.

By this time the trash talk and cheering coming from the group has drawn the attention of the rest of the people in the small café. When they start the final round, there is a small group of people holding their drinks lined on the outskirts of the pool table. People at the various tables and at the bar are angled facing them. The only people not watching are the staff and the people absorbed in the basketball game on TV.

They are down to the last balls for both of them. Derek has two balls and the eight ball to hit in while Casey is ahead with only one ball and the eight ball to go. Casey is eyeing where to take aim and leans over the table to line up her shot. Derek gets an idea and decides to put a theory to the test. He had noticed what he thought was Casey checking him out a couple times. If he was wrong, the worse that can happen is an entertaining fight with Casey. Derek nonchalantly walks to stand next to her. He leans against the pool table and whispers in a low deep voice close to her ear, "You know if you win, you will miss bringing me breakfast in bed and I was going to share. Now all you will get is my help on one measly little show."

Startled Casey jerks her hand and cue ball goes flying sending her ball to an awkward angle. Derek springs up with a little hop. "Well, looks like it's my turn." Casey moves to stand next to their table and hides her beet red face with her drink. Derek easily hits in both of his balls with one shot before putting the eight ball in. Derek, with a hint of a smirk, walks up to the table. He picks up the money and hands it to Casey. "I think this belongs to us since we were the entertainment. Or rather to you since you will be needing supplies especially for those chocolate chip pancakes. I have a frat house meeting to go to so I will see you two later." Derek sets down his cue stick against the table and plops down money for his share of the tab. "And I will see you Friday Casey." Derek picks up his jacket and heads out the door.

Casey plops herself down in a chair still holding her cue stick with a vacant look on her face. Janice waves her hands in front of her face startling her. She hands the cue stick to Janice and reaches for her purse to pay for her meal. Rob reaches out a hand to stop her. "Derek left enough money to cover both of you."

Casey stops, gets up, puts on her coat and gives her friend a hug. "I think I am going to go. Maybe take a long bath and read. Don't worry. No more studying for me till tomorrow."

"Fine but if I find a textbook or plans for next week in your hands when I get back, it will take more than Chunky Monkey to save you." Janice wiggles a finger at her. "And no sad crappy music either."

After Casey leaves, Rob rests his forearms on the table and leans into Janice. "Want to try to beat me at foosball?"

* * *

****End of Chapter 2****

Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing. I got five reviews for Chapter 1 so I decided to keep going with this. Hope you like this too. Sorry for any mistakes, I did edit this super late at night.

Note: I know it says a week in the title but essentially it is going to be covering seventeen days. The committee meeting is held 10days before the festivities start and the story will be going from that to the day of the Homecoming game mentioned last chapter.

Wow Thanks to the people who reviewed the first chapter: leanaplumz, Laura Ferrari, Dark-Supernatural-Angel , Silverspear, TheMavster. And thanks for the story and author alerts. You guys are amazing.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from outside this story. I claim only the plot, the characters, any places and such that I make up for the purposes of this story.

**Homecoming Week**

**Chapter 3**

_Delta __Omega__ Chi House_

Derek nods hi to a few guys as he finds room along the wall in the dining room. Sitting on top of the kitchen island separating the two rooms, Cory spots him and pushes for another guy to move over and Derek takes a seat next to him. Everybody seems to be there if the noise level is any indication. Cory rolls his eyes at his brothers and at a glance Steve yells "Hey shut up. Let's get this over with. I have a hot study date I don't want to be late for."

Cory opens his binder and glancing at it quickly, he sets it on the island behind him before turning back to the group. "Alright, I hate to call this meeting since we all have stuff to do. We just met last week but we have some stuff that can't wait till next week. We won't have one next week instead since it is Homecoming week. First off, we updated the notices on the bulletin boards in the den and on the website of all semester events, volunteering, available tutors and policies. Check them; the chairs do post these things for a reason. Second a group is looking to start a team for to go play disc golf this week. Talk to Sean if you want to play. And now I will give the floor over to Derek, who is heading up the Homecoming event."

"Its next week and I have tons of jobs and shifts to fill. Enough for everybody to have just one shift. I need score keepers, refs, and coaches for a couple teams, and people to help lug the equipment to each game. I can't be at every game so you will need to e-mail me afterwards the details of the game so the next day's brackets can be posted. It's a three day tourney with all the teams that signed up. I will be at a game on Monday and Wednesday for the finals." Derek casts a meaningful look around the room for all the people not looking to sign up. He passes the sheet over to Steve to pass around who signs up to coach a team after noticing the name of the team.

Cory reaches behind himself to hold up a pink t-shirt. "Okay, remember to leave something for me when it comes back around. So onto cleaning and laundry, unless you want to pay more money in dues so I can hire a cleaning lady, clean up after yourselves. Oh and the idiot who added his red jersey to Sean's load of whites, you owe him some new shirts." Cory tosses it to Sean who in turn throws it in the trash. Derek laughs earning him a glare from Sean as Nora forced him to do laundry with her once before leaving for Queen's and even laminated a card with all the rules. The meeting goes on as the various chairs cover what they need to cover and Cory dismisses everyone.

Everybody meanders out going their separate ways for their plans for the night. Steve pops the collar of his letter jacket and picks up his bag. Swinging it on his shoulder and leaving, he nods to Cory and Derek. Cory hops down and pulling two cans from the fridge he tosses one to Derek. Derek sits in one of the barstools popping the can and taking a long sip. Cory leans against the sink crossing his arms. He, over the past year, has taken the time to get to know Derek in particular of all the new pledges from last year. He was Derek's Big brother during Rush week last year and takes it seriously, like his did with him. Cory shakes his head at his friend. "So D, how are classes coming? Being captain isn't adding too much is it? If it is, sorry I can take over working on this Homecoming stuff. The one coordinating the whole thing is Casey McDonald right?"

Derek takes another swig of pop wishing it was something stronger. "I love being captain and I actually got that history essay done on time. And I can handle it, especially Casey."

"How is this Casey girl like? I have seen her around and I think I met her once but that's it."

Derek answers him almost without thinking. "Smart, funny, but can be annoying as all hell so you tend to forget those things. With as much as she is almost insane about control and no surprises, she is almost the most unpredictable person I know."

"What do you mean?"

"I have known Casey since high school and you would think she would hate my pranks. I practically lived to drive her nuts." Cory laughs at this as Derek has kept his reputation of being a master prankster even here. He remembers the pranks Steve and Derek played on each other last winter and the one they pulled off together on another fraternity. "But one time she actually wanted me to play a prank on her so she could make her boyfriend play the hero. She even pulled one off of her own once just so I would get in trouble."

Cory raises his eyebrows. "Maybe I should have been the one to go to that meeting. She sounds interesting."

Derek tosses his can in the trash right through the toy hoop attached to the fridge. "Yeah, today I managed to have her make me breakfast for three days so she will be around."

Cory, indicating the papers on the island, asks "so the slots are all filled for jobs for the next couple weeks for this thing right?"

"Yeah, all that needs to be done is the list posted and people to show up for their swift or Casey will somehow blame me for it."

"That is to be expected though. Also one of the reasons I swore off dating this semester so I could get more done on my honors thesis."

Derek laughs remembering seeing Cory chatting up a girl at the last party they went to thrown at Alfie's, a bar on campus. "So how's that working that out for you, Cory?"

"Shut it, D. Okay so that plan probably needs to be scraped. You and Casey are just old classmates right? So speaking of new plans, if you aren't interested, I will make sure Casey feels welcome. " Cory pauses, waiting for Derek to object. Derek doesn't speak up at first as he isn't sure why he should care and yet something is stopping him from saying 'go ahead'. Not getting a response, Cory asks, "guessing that is a no. Do you need me to keep the other guys out of the kitchen while she is here instead?"

"What? No, I won't need privacy and why should I care?" Derek straightens his jacket and picks up his pen starting to click it incessantly before putting it back down. "That reminds me I never did call Stacey from my history class, maybe a study date is in order."

Skeptical, Cory takes his word for it. "Whatever you say D. Oh and about pranks, I don't care if you pull them, in fact they are usually pretty funny but remember you and Steve both promised you would lay off the freshmen during their first year with us, even if it's to get people to sign up for stuff. Focus on the rest of us okay?"

To which, Derek smartly salutes him. "Gotcha Chief." Cory flings his pen at Derek's head and misses.

Sean pops his head in. "You want to go shoot some hoops with Kevin and me? Two on two?" They head outside where Kevin is already shooting free throws.

* * *

_Adelaide Hall_

Janice walks into the dorm room and sets her keys in the key bowl on the end table that Casey insisted they needed. It is an open space with a twin bed, desk, dresser and closet on either side of the door. They each have a couple shelves attached to the wall over their desks. Along the wall in between their personal spaces, they have set up a small flat screen TV and two disc chairs. Janice walks over to her chair to set her purse next to it and laughs when she sees what is on the floor in front of the TV. There in front of each of their chairs is a pint of their favorite Ben and Jerry's with spoons. The door opens behind her and she turns to see Casey in a big pink fuzzy robe over her pajama's hair wet, head bobbing to her ipod, and carrying a book. Casey takes out her ear buds and with a grin waves a textbook. "Sorry I couldn't help myself but there was a bubble bath involved."

Janice waves her Chunky Monkey at her. "Fine, but only because you know my weakness. Now put down that book and get over here and open up that frozen yogurt and indulge with me."

Casey curls herself up in her chair and pops open the lid. "Okay, so are we watching Sandra Bullock or Jennifer Lopez, again?" She says the last part with a cringe, even she gets tired of her friend's love of Jennifer Lopez's movies.

"Oh no, You are not dodging me again Miss Casey. This is your best friend remember? Now you are making him breakfast all weekend? Breakfast in bed with a hot hockey player? Nice; if I didn't have my own hot football player, I might be jealous."

"Ha ha ha, it's not like that. At least I don't know if it is. I don't even know why he wanted that for a bet. I mean I know he liked my cooking and is super lazy but still." Casey sighs taking a big bite of her frozen yogurt.

"Wait how does he know what your cooking is like? Am I missing something here or are you hiding something? You know secrets are bad for the soul." Janice ends her statement with flourish shoving her spoon in her mouth smartly.

Casey has a look of defeat realizing what she said and that her friend has a point. "Okay so you know how I said that my mom, my sister and I moved to London when she got remarried, her new husband had kids already and I know Derek from there? Well Derek is my step-brother." She finishes in a big gush of breathe bracing herself for the reaction she just knows is coming.

To her surprise, Janice lets out a sigh shaking her head. "Oh sweetie, I already knew that. Okay so I didn't know and Robby let it slip thinking I knew already. Apparently Derek told his best friend," Janice states in a slightly accusatory tone.

"Sorry I didn't tell you. I guess I didn't know how once so much time had gone by and he doesn't feel like family to me anyway. You're not mad?"

"No, just wish you would have told. Not like I am going to ditch you. You did save my ass last year in that literature class. You never said what he is to you. You're not sure what he is?" Seeing Casey nod, Janice smiles. "Well how do you feel?"

"That's the thing. I don't know how I feel unless he feels the same way and how do I know how he feels unless I ask and I really can't ask him right? I always humiliate myself in front of guys I like. Oh that would be a disaster. What if I mix the signals all wrong? What if I don't, we date, it goes bad and my family gets upset and we hate each other all over again?"

Janice grabs Casey's waving hands effectively stopping her rant and causing her to focus on her. "Here's what you are going to do. Not what you want to do but what you are going to do. You are going to let this play out and chill. If he wants to see you, he will. I promise. A girl can always use more friends and if it's more, then you don't even need to tell your folks till it's like 6 months or something." Casey nods again breathing normal and Janice just hopes she will actually listen to her. Holding her spoon, she clinks hers with Casey's and pops in a DVD and curls up to watch Sandra Bullock go undercover at the Miss America Pageant.

* * *

_Thursday 4pm_

Casey walks into the conference room to see Derek sitting next to her chair. He is busy arguing with Paul over last night's hockey game. Paul is a long time Montreal Canadiens fan and the game was against Derek's favorite team, Toronto Maple Leafs. Distractedly Derek reaches into the middle of table and grabs a can of Casey's preferred choice and sets it in front of her without turning from Paul. Casey gives a small smile before setting her binder down opening it up. Clearing her throat she grabs the attention of the room.

Derek is leaving after the meeting when he turns back and calls out to Casey. She spins around dropping everything scattering papers, pens and a couple books thud to the floor with a bang. Her face grows to a beet red as she kneels down to gather up her stuff. Her tote bag falls open spilling lip gloss and her phone and she wants to hang her head wishing the ground would swallow her up. Derek chuckles as he bends to pick up a Jane Austin novel and a collection of Shakespeare's works. "Really Case? These and the klutziness? You never change do you?"

Casey snatches them stuffing them back in her bag. "Hey these are for my literature classes besides they are classics. English and Literature major remember?"

"Whatever you say there Casey." Derek leans back slinging his bag over his shoulder. "I have to go to practice but don't forget you owe me breakfast. I did win that game of pool."

"Yeah yeah, next time you challenge me we should play a different game. You only won because you cheated. I am better at air hockey anyway."

Derek smirks wondering what he can manage to win this time. "I still won and you challenging a hockey player to air hockey? I will have to take you up on that sometime."

Casey finishes getting her things together when she sees a pretty blonde walking up to them in a miniskirt and ballet flats. The girl almost walks past and in a practiced move, she stops abruptly spinning around. "Derek?"

Derek looks to see Stacey from film history class. Stacey smiles brightly and says, "Hi Derek, I didn't know you would be around here. Who's this?'

"Oh Casey this is Stacey, I know her from class. Stacey, this is my ummm . . . ." 'Oh crap,' Derek's mind goes blank and searches for the word that is on the tip of his tongue. "My Casey, I mean my friend Casey."

Plastering on a smile, Casey greets her. "Hi Stacey, what are you up to?"

Stacey walks to stand next to Derek. "I am on my way to the gym. I had to miss class for an appointment." Turning back to Derek, she asks, "Can I borrow your notes?"

"Oh sure, they aren't much but my notebook is in my car. I have to get to practice but I can give them to you next class."

Stacey places her hand on Derek's arm angling towards him. "Well could I get them later today? We could go get coffee at Tim Horton's over at the Rec Centre."

Derek looks down at his phone as an alarm goes off warning him of the time. "Yeah sure, I need to get to warm-ups so see you at eight. Laters." Derek jogs off to his car in a rush.

Stacey waves to him and wiggles her fingers at Casey before skipping away twirling her tiny purse flinging herself to the outside. Casey frowns pulling out her grocery list and her phone calling Janice to see if she wants to come with her while walking out to her car giving herself a pep talk. She has breakfast food to get.

* * *

****End of Chapter 3****

Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing. Hopefully this flows well, you like it and is edited okay. Sorry for any mistakes, I edit this stuff myself. Reviews = motivation for faster writing and happiness.

Note: I was never in a sorority but have friends who are and all my info on this stuff is either from them or Wikipedia. A Big brother is someone assigned to a pledge after they join to be their mentor and help them that first year.

Thanks to those of you reviewed the last chapter: theconscience, nottingham12, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, Silverspear, Leaf26, wiswinagirl. And much thanks to loveinaelevator for the awesome encouragement.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from outside this story. I claim only the plot, the characters, any places and such that I make up for the purposes of this story.

**Homecoming Week**

**Chapter 4**

_Delta __Omega__ Chi House Friday 9:30am_

Derek lets out a groan as he is awoken by a loud knock on his door. His roommate Kevin, the little do gooder, must be already gone and off to go help at a retirement home before doing a shift at the library at the circulation desk. Derek lifts his head up enough to squint at the clock on his desk before dropping back down. He closes his eyes and runs a hand through his hair. Another knock on the door accompanied by "hey Derek?" Letting out a moan, he yells out "what?"

Steve pops his head in the door with a goofy grin. "Well if I was you, I would be in a better mood. Did you know there is a girl downstairs making you breakfast? A few of the guys are trying to get her to make enough for them too. Wish I had time to bug her too. I have meeting with a TA to get to."

Derek jumps to attention. Steve chuckling closes the door intent on going downstairs. Derek flings back the covers and goes to his dresser grabbing a pair of jeans and, a t-shirt and a zip up navy fleece jacket. He grabs his hockey bag and takes makes his way to the stairs.

Derek walks in the doorway of the kitchen and dining room area to see Casey flipping pancakes and tending to eggs and sausage on the stove. There is Cory and Sean seated at the island. Sean is actively trying his hardest to flirt with her and persuade her to give her some of the food. Kevin is currently buried in the fridge while telling Casey the merits of blueberries over chocolate chips in pancakes. Cory is rewriting some notes trying to get some homework done before he has to go head to the gym. Cory looks up to wave at Derek before shaking his head indicating the other two guys. Tossing his bag in a corner, Derek saunters over and grabs the plate of sausages out of Sean's hand. "Whoever said I was sharing with you? Don't you have your own breakfast to eat?"

Casey keeps turned towards the pancakes and Derek can see her back shake as she laughs. "Just give him a couple. I brought enough we can share with a couple of your friends."

Sean flashes Derek a triumphant grin. "Really? That is so nice of you." He leans and tries to whisper but it ends up being more of a stage whisper, "Derek, I like her. At least this one can actually cook. Think I can get her number later?"

Derek grabs a plate, slaps some sausage and pancakes on it and thrust it at him. "Here, now get out."

"Touché, gishe." Sean pours syrup over everything, grabs one of the forks and knives on the island and makes a get-away before anyone could take his food from him.

Derek looks down and realizes he had taken his and goes over to the drawer to pull some out. "Yo Kev, don't you have somewhere to be?"

Kevin slams the fridge door and comes out holding a sack. "What? I had to get my lunch. I don't want to eat lunch at the retirement home. Have you seen their Jell-O? Plus I can't eat there. It smells funny. And if those had blueberries I might stay. " He gives a shiver at the thought of chocolate in his pancakes before heading out the door.

Cory speaks up realizing it was just the three of them now. "And that's my cue. I have to be somewhere. There is a thing I have to do ummm ahh with someone that is not here. Okay later. Have fun you two." Derek resists the urge to pull at his hair at his friends' lack of subtlety. Maybe it is time to over that fine art with them; a second time for Sean. How he had a girlfriend all last winter semester Derek will never know.

Casey turns the stove off and plops a heaping plate of pancakes and sausages on the island with two mugs of hot chocolate. Derek sits down on one of the barstools and rubs his hands together grinning. "God I love winning."

Casey laughs setting her supplies back in the bag she brought it with her and into the fridge as she sees the look of absolute glee on his face after taking that first bite. Noticing she isn't sitting next to him, he looks up to see her sipping her hot chocolate leaning against the sink. He pats the barstool next to him. Surprised but pleased she bounces over to sit fixing herself a plate while sending him curious glance. With his mouth completely full, Derek asks around his food, "what?"

Casey shakes her head at his complete lack of manners. "So Sean's cute. What did Sean mean by 'at least this one can cook'?"

"Oh well there was this girl I dated last year after I moved in here that decided she wanted these guys to like her I guess. They weren't exactly friendly with her. She complains and Steve said he didn't see the point.

"By this time, before her, how many girls had you dated? What was it 10? They probably didn't want to waste their time meeting them." Casey asks dryly.

"Who's telling the story here? " Derek says with a grin. "I had dated four girls in as many months and Dani had made it two months. To celebrate she volunteers to cook dinner here, I assume that means she knows what she is doing and go upstairs and next thing I know the smoke detectors are going off."

"See Derek, you need to lay off the sorority girls."

"Wait, how did you know she was a sorority girl? And not all sorority girls are like that."

"Yeah but in a sea of intelligence you pick the blonde bimbo, smart but no common sense. Is that why Kevin watched me like a hawk when I first got here? He was making his lunch and I swear at one point I felt the need to promise I wouldn't burn the place down."

"I can't blame the guys for freaking out a little. They never met you before today. Dani didn't last to see three months anyway."

"They never do; do they?"

"Hey it's not my fault they can't keep my attention that long. Well I got to go. I have an away game tonight and need to get over to the Rec Centre to make the bus."

"I should probably call Janice to come pick me up. She dropped me off and has my car at the library. We are supposed to have lunch later today while I help her study."

"If you hurry, I can give you lift on my way."

"Really?"

"I'm leaving without you." Derek slings his bag over his shoulder as he ambles out the doorway.

"Hey wait up." Casey grabs her purse and hurries after him following the sound of his laughter.

* * *

___Delta __Omega__ Chi House _Saturday 11 am

This morning Derek comes down the stairs to Belgian waffles with strawberries and chocolate syrup, ham, and orange juice. Without a word, Casey sits down to eat with him, though hers lacks the chocolate syrup. Derek rubs his eyes and nurses his coffee still waking up and a little achy from the game the night before.

After closing the front door behind Casey, Derek takes the stairs two at a time. Shutting the door, he starts stuffing his stuff in his bag for another away game tonight. He pulls his jacket of the back of his computer chair and slinging his hockey bag on his shoulder his makes a call to the florist he used all last year, a short white haired lady who loves hockey and all her children had gone to Queen's. "Mrs. Cook? Hi this is Derek. Thanks, I have been good. Yes, I am going to need to change my order. I know I already changed it once and yes you are so sweet to do this for me. I forgot I needed one for tonight. No I don't want a card even the nice one you wrote for me. Thanks again."

* * *

_____Rec Centre _Saturday 7:30pm

Casey and her teammates are laughing and joking around headed down the hallway when Cindy who is working that night at the front desk calls out. "Hey Casey, wait up."

Casey turns back and sees Cindy holding a vase off brightly bloomed daisies. "Casey, these just came for you. I was going to put them in the locker room for you since that what I was supposed to do last year but you saved me a trip."

Casey takes them stunned that she is still getting flowers. Her teammates are busy putting their bags away and leaving for the dance studio to stretch and go through their routine one more time before performing at half-time at the basketball game. She waves them on saying she will there in a minute and sits down on a bench in front of her locker. She notices a little card nestled in with the flowers. Curious as there wasn't any with her flowers last year; Casey pulls the card out and sees it is from Sunshine Florist. There is a scribbled out message that Casey can only see a number 11 with maybe a D? Whatever it is someone must have thought twice about it Casey sets the flowers in her locker and runs out to go join her team making a mental note to call the Sunshine Florist.

Cindy calls out to her as she runs past. "Hey Casey; who are the flowers from?"

"I'm not sure. I couldn't read the card very well. The only thing I could make out is an 11 and I think a letter. I don't know what it means just yet." Casey shrugs noncommittally.

"No idea either. Your locker number isn't 11 and unless that number means something to you, I have no idea what it could mean. That number reminds me of my brother. His lucky number is 11 and was his basketball jersey number in college. Their jersey numbers were so meaningful his team got them tattooed on their arms after they won a championship. It could mean anything. Good luck tonight."

"Thanks for the guess and the luck. Bye."

* * *

___Delta __Omega__ Chi House _Sunday 10:30am

Lying on his back with the covers tangled around his ankles, Derek wakes up to the smell of bacon. Puzzled, he sits up and following the smell to a tray on his desk he finds a Mexican omelet, bacon, and Texas toast with a mug of hot chocolate on the side. He touches the mug and feeling it discovers it to be still warm. He turns and pulls yesterday's jeans on and a tank top with a zip up hooded sweater. Derek is halfway down the stairs when he hears a distinctive giggling and starts taking the stairs two at a time.

He comes to the bottom of the steps and turns a corner to see Casey leaning on the island resting on her elbows. She is smartly dressed with tan leather knee high boots, a black ruffled skirt, a white fitted t-shirt with a cropped brown cardigan sweater vest. Sean is seated on a barstool leaning closer to her telling some story that apparently is just so funny. A creak in the floor alerts them he is standing there.

Casey freezes when she catches his eye and quickly glances away. When she had come today, Casey had taken pains on her outfit and had planned on waking Derek with breakfast in bed. Maybe talk to him about some flowers. All her summoned courage flew away though when she saw him sleeping on his back in just a pair of gym shorts arms flung back. Hockey and regular work outs with Rob have done wonders for him in the last couple years. He always has called himself scrappy. She isn't sure what term applies with the abs and arms he hides under his long sleeved shirts. Instead, she set down the tray and walked to the top of the stairs to give herself a pep talk before going back when Sean called to her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Derek. Good breakfast huh? I was just going to go grab a shower. Casey, maybe we could go to that place I mentioned earlier for dinner tonight?" Sean asks trying not to look too hopeful.

Casey gives him a second glance assessing; cute, uncomplicated, tries hard. "I will think on it."

"Cool." Sean leans back on the barstool and hops off. "Hey when Kevin gets back from visiting his folks for the weekend, you want to play some hoops, D?"

"Sure. Now Princess, don't tell me you forgot we are supposed to go do something today?"

This confuses Casey since as far as she knows they don't have plans. "We are?"

"Remember, we are going to go play some air hockey and foosball? Is Casey McDonald backing out on a challenge? One she issued I might add."

"Of course not. I wouldn't give you the satisfaction."

"Besides, you wouldn't make me eat breakfast alone would you? Now get that tea and I will show you my latest amazing class work. Professor loved my editing skills. Oh and loser buys dinner."

Casey trails him up the stairs. "Well, you better bring your wallet and loads of cash because I will be starving from kicking your butt."

Catching the tail end of it, Steve strolls into the kitchen and tosses Sean a can. "Hey looks like you got nothing to do. You want to come with me on a double date today? This girl says she will only go if I bring someone along for her friend."

"Fine, but you're paying, especially if I don't end up liking her."

"You got yourself a deal. They are both on the volleyball team but I was told she is nice, just a little shy hence the date."

"Nice? Good thing you are paying or you would owe me."

"If she is anything like Chrissy, then you will owe me Dude. We are doing lunch and a movie. Go make yourself look pretty, if that is even possible. I have been working on getting this date for a while."

Sean flips him off and jogs up the stairs to the showers.

* * *

_Lazy Scholar __Sunday _4:30pm

They are standing at opposite ends of the air hockey table and it all comes down to this round. Between air hockey and foosball, it would appear to be that they are evenly matched. Casey is psyched that she is actually so close beating him and there is no way he is backing out with this many witnesses. They are tied and she only needs to win this round. Derek and Casey have both won three games and they left it up to a coin toss to see which game decides it all. Casey insisted someone else do the toss and use their coin.

When the waitress came by with their drinks, Derek hurriedly tugs some money from his wallet and lays it on her tray before picking up a quarter from the tray. He holds it up to her. "Care to do the honors?"

The waitress laughs and, taking the quarter, she flicks it into the air catching it on her tray. Casey leans over the tray, grabs a paddle, stands next to the air hockey. She places her finger to her chin tapping it. "Hmmm, I wonder. What should I make you buy me for dinner?"

Derek reacts just a little too slow and Casey does a little happy dance after scoring a point. Derek retaliates with a point of his own bringing it to 5 to 6. Giving a little frown, Casey refocuses and leans over the table. Derek watches as her hair catches the light and shows off her highlights. With a split second decision to let her win, Derek moves his paddle over to the side a bit. When she banks the puck off the side, it easily slides right in winning her the game. Casey jumps in excitement and slaps a high five with their waitress.

* * *

_Chez Noire __Sunday_ 6:30pm

Casey steps out of the car as Derek does and glances over the top of the car to the sign above the door of the restaurant. "Derek, why are we here? I mean I know we said you were paying for dinner but why didn't we stay at the Lazy Scholar?"

"It's because I wanted to get a decent steak where people wait on me. Now are you coming or not?" Derek asks holding the door open. As she passes under his arm through the door, he drops it around her shoulders and drapes it around her neck. "And no ordering silly salads either. Ignoring that last round of air hockey, I have been on a winning streak. We won our games this weekend, I won homemade breakfasts and even done well on my editing project. So order whatever you like." Derek tosses his keys with a flourish and catching them, flashing a smile.

Casey notices something on the key ring. "What's that?" she asks pointing to a key chain.

"That? I got it at the beginning of the season. We all did, my teammates and I. Each one has our jersey number and the first letter of our name." There in front of her is an 11 with a D in Queen's colors.

"Do you know I love daisies?"

"Case, any guy around you too long knows you love daisies even if they are trying to tune you out. Follow the hostess lady and you can bore me with literature and economics and I will be my charming self and change the subject to hockey and movies."

"How did you find this cute little café? It doesn't seem your style."

A man comes walking up to them cutting off Derek's reply shaking his hand. "Derek? Is that you? Hi, my name is Jon Black. I own this place. My grandma mentioned you promised her you would come by sometime. She loved those hockey tickets you gave her and the puck." Derek keeps his arm around her shoulder as Jon shows them to a table.

"That is what she wanted instead of money. Mrs. Cook sure loves hockey."

A waitress comes up beside Jon holding a tray and a pen and waves. Jon smiles and signals for them to sit. They sit facing each other draping their jackets on the chairs before saying hi to her. "Ruth here will take care of you. Dessert is on the house." A crash could be heard from the kitchen. "I had better take care of that." Jon excuses himself and weaves his way to the kitchen.

* * *

_Adelaide Hall __Sunday_ 8:30pm

Casey is walking towards the stairs to their second floor room when Janice spots her. "Hey Casey!" Casey turns to see Janice and Rob standing in front of the main floor common room. "What have you been up to? Rob and I are going to go see a movie. You okay? Maybe want to come with us?"

"No, I think I am going to just go upstairs, change into comfy clothes and snuggle in with some comfort food and a good book."

Janice lets go of Rob's hand and places her hand on Casey's shoulder. "You okay?"

Casey furrows her eyebrows. "I don't know."

"You don't know? Okay, let's backtrack. Where have you been?"

"I think I just went on a date with Derek."

This snaps back Rob's attention and puzzles Janice. "You think?"

Rob crosses arms and spreads his legs apart a little. "It's not hard to figure out. Ask yourself these questions. Did you two go somewhere? Did he pay, willingly? Was his attention on you or mostly on other people? Was he acting like a guy would on a date?"

Casey runs her answers through her head and pulls up short as she realizes them. "Thanks Rob. You have given me a lot to think about. Have fun, you guys." Casey bounds up the stairs.

Awhile later as Rob and Janice are standing in the ticket line at the theater, Rob gets a text from Derek. "And now he realizes what we did a bit ago."

* * *

****End of Chapter 4****

Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing. Reviews = motivation for faster writing and happiness. And sorry for any and all editing mistakes.

Thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapter: Dark-Supernatural-Angel, nottingham12, princetongirl, sammy sosa the 13th.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from outside this story. I claim only the plot, the characters, any places and such that I make up for the purposes of this story.

**Homecoming Week**

**Chapter 5**

_Intermural soccer field Monday 2pm_

Derek glances at the clipboard in his hands fiddling with the whistle around his neck. "Yo Derek!" He looks towards the shout and sees Kevin, Sean and Steve walking towards him. "Hey, did you guys sign up for this game today too?"

"We all did once we saw who was playing. Kevin's girl is on one of the teams and Chrissy and Susie are on the team I signed up to coach." Steve wraps Sean in a headlock. "And Sean here has decided to come along to see Susie again. I told him he would like her. You so owe me dude."

Sean ducks out of the headlock. "I actually think we are even. Without me, you wouldn't have gotten that date yesterday anyway."

Kevin interrupts nodding behind Derek. "Is that Casey?" Derek glances behind himself to see her approaching. Derek tries to signal to Kevin to scram and thankfully he gets it. "Hey, there are some open seats behind our team." Kevin hooks a hand behind both Sean and Steve's necks and herds them towards them throwing a nod in Derek's direction. The two protest, "Hey wait, can't we say hi."

Casey comes to a stop next to him. "Hi, so how are they looking?"

"Hey Case. They both look like they are really serious about winning."

"Yeah, I couldn't make it to any of the team practices or the girls from my dance team might have made me join them on their team. Luckily they had found Chrissy and Susie to join the team instead. As Cindy put it to at the Rec Centre yesterday, there is a trophy at stake."

With the game about to start, Casey goes to sit on the bleachers by herself when Kevin waves her over. Casey looks around her thinking it was someone else he waving to when Sean waves too and yells "Casey come on." She is a little wary to move but is not one to give up the chance to not sit alone in a crowd. She gets up and moves to sit next to Kevin and Sean while Derek and Steve tend to the game. "So Casey, do you know anyone who is playing today?"

"Well Cindy I know from her working at the Rec Centre and some girls from my dance team are playing against her team."

"Who are you cheering for then? It would be such a waste if you do for your dance team when we both know Cindy's team is going to win."

Sean catches on what they are talking about and throws his two cents in. "What a second. Are we going to bet on this game? If we are, there has to be food involved." They both give Sean funny looks so he shrugs. "Hey, it is the first time any of us have brought around a girl to the house that can cook and was willing to share," Sean says causes them both to laugh.

"He has a point though. When we can't cook, if Derek found one who can it's amazing for all of us hopefully." Kevin puts on an obliviously mock serious face. "Just a heads up, don't ever try anything Sean here cooks or let him near your cooking wanting to help."

Sean punches his friend in the shoulder in retaliation. They easily put Casey at ease as they banter back and forth about the game, sports and life in general while all the while ribbing on each other. She can tell they enjoy having an audience and Casey can see why Derek likes them so much. She smiles to herself as the topic veers and they bring up food once again remembering what Derek had said about a girl setting off the smoke detectors. No wonder they were so enthralled by the idea of a home cooked meal at the house. The whole time sitting with them is refreshing to Casey since most of the friends she has made since coming to Queen's have been two girls from the dance team or Janice and now hopefully Cindy. Making friends and not just acquaintances was never easy for her in high school. Though it has been better since Queen's has been a big enough place for everyone, especially her and Derek, to find their piece of the spotlight and her drive for success in the classroom was actually helpful since she had gained a couple friends from a study group last year. She was a little puzzled as to why they accepted her but it seemed that if Derek liked her, they were willingly to at least give her a shot.

After the game, Derek congratulates Steve's winning team and ambles over to the bleachers. Steve slides an arm around Chrissy and him, Chrissy and Susie find seats among them on the already crowded bleachers. "Hey Derek have you been over to the International Diversity Celebration yet? The food there was amazing. We stopped by for lunch and I have to say Indian food is great," Kevin remarks as Cindy sits in between his legs.

Casey perks up. "Oh wow, I was going to go over there after the game. I heard they have a booth for Henna tattoos and music and dance demonstrations. Janice and Rob already went. I wonder who I can get to come with me."

"Indian food sounds interesting. I have never had it. I will go with you if you want." Derek says taking the game results from the other officials and emailing them from his phone to the school newspaper.

"Oh sure, that would be nice." Casey starts to get down from the bleachers and slips almost falling to the ground. Derek catches her before she hits the ground with a low chuckle. Casey goes beet red and thankfully her hair falls to cover her embarrassment. She steadies herself tucking her hands safely in her back pockets. Derek shoves his hands likewise into his front jean pockets after gesturing for her to lead the way.

Derek and Casey wave to their friends as they start to head to where the festivities are happening. The silence is so thick you could cut it with a knife. Casey isn't sure what to say since she doesn't know what Derek thinks about last night. They were okay earlier around other people but what now when it's just them? Her shoulders look like they have the weight of the world on them and her hands twisted together. Derek is not the type to like awkward tense silence and is for once considering doing what Rob does in times like these. It always seemed dumb to Derek but blurting out the word 'pineapple' seems to work making people laugh and relax.

Sensing Casey's tension, Derek decides to face it head on and do things his own way and take charge laying his cards on the table hoping it works. Derek pulls her into the first alcove where they won't be seen when they walk into the building before placing his hands on her shoulders. "So since we have already had the first date go shockingly well, there should be no reason for any awkwardness so chill Case."

Casey lets go of a breath she didn't even know she was holding as relief sets in that they are for once on the same page. Derek cocks his head and a half smile forms on his lips his face lighting up. "I just realized I forgot to do something yesterday."

"What's that?" Casey asks brows narrowing together squinting with confusion not understanding what he means and how it has anything to do with right now.

Derek tugs her close and ducking his head he brushes his lips softly across hers. Casey lets out a barely audible gasp opening her mouth a little at the shock waves that hit at the simple touch of his lips. She surprises him threading her fingers in his hair hugging him to her. Derek quickly recovers taking the opportunity to cup her face with his hands and kiss her more deeply pressing his hips harder against her pushing her up against the wall behind them. He moves his hands to her hips to play with the hem of her shirt touching the skin right about her jeans with his fingertips. They both start to forget just where they are until Derek hears the sounds of people walking past. Derek realizes where they are so he starts slipping his hands out from under her shirt. Derek pulls restraint from somewhere inside him to slow down and drops his hands to her waist. Somehow Casey has the ability to throw him off balance no matter what they are doing. He backs off just enough to trace his tongue along her bottom lip and press his lips to her jawline. As her eyes flutter open, he rubs his nose gently against hers. She dazedly smiles whispering, "Hi."

Unsure of himself more than ever, he doesn't reply right away. He isn't used to being like this. A girl hasn't made him veer off the game plan in a long time and only one other girl ever had before. He had been going for something light, gentle and soft filled with promise, the perfect first date kiss. Hard, fast and heart pounding was unexpected. Derek usually is much more smooth and in control. Gathering himself, Derek eases back as he says "Hi to you too." He starts walking backwards and taking her hand by the finger tips he tugs her away from the wall she had collapsed against from the aftermath of their kiss. She looks up to see one of his rare sweet genuine smiles and it had just a hint of tentativeness to it. Casey beams up at him while weaving her fingers with his and giving their arms a little swing. Derek reaches up with his free hand and tucks her hair behind one ear. "Ready to go try some Indian food with me?" Seeing her light up, all the tension leaves and he can feel the knot in his stomach loosen as he gives his head a mental shake. He was wrong; must be. He has still got it and it was just a kiss. It's nothing to be shaken up about. He backs up out of the alcove pulling her with him. He stuffs his hands into his pockets and nudges her with his arm. She loops an arm through his resting her other hand on his arm. He flashes her a grin as they pass under an archway where they are bombarded with colors, sights and sounds from all over the world.

They stroll through the various booths very slowly. Derek has managed almost with no effort on his part to make friends with the captains of all the varsity teams and clubs and it doesn't hurt his popularity around the rest of the crowd that his team is on a winning streak. Between people hailing to Derek vying for his attention and Casey making sure to read every poster and try every dish, it is taking them awhile to weave their way through the crowd. They make it to the center of the room where there is henna tattooing and a couple teaching an Indian dance.

"Hey Derek!" They turn to see a couple guys waving to them. "Derek, come here. We have news for you about the next Captains' Round Table meeting." Derek looks over at Casey who waves for him to go. Flashing a grateful smile, he jogs over to the guys. Derek catches the soccer ball Mike tosses him that is never far from his hands. John and Mike start talking to him animatedly about the upcoming games, parties and their coaches.

While Derek is busy catching up with the captains of the soccer and rugby teams, a petite Indian girl gets up from the henna table wearing traditional dress done in blue and gold from head to toe reaches out a hand to Casey. Casey turns to see Priya, a dance teammate and a friend. "Hey Casey, come on. You have got to let me give you a tattoo and try this dance with me." Priya tugs Casey down to a table showing her a chart of ones she thought she might like; turning to a couple ladies at the table. "Would you two help me with her henna designs?"

After pulling himself away from the guys, Derek turns to see Casey with her hair pulled up and with gold bangles on her arms and currently trying to follow the steps Priya and her friends are showing her. As he gets closer, he notices she has henna designs all down her arms reaching to her hands. Derek laughs and hearing his unique presence she drags him over to where she is insisting he join in. Derek tries to back up and find his way off the dance floor. He stops seeing the look on Casey's face and resigns himself to dancing with her. Silly funky dancing he can do and do well but the structured graceful dances she is so natural at only highlights his two left feet. Casey tries to come up with a way to make him stay. "Just one song ok? Then we can go over to the Japanese booth and try the sake."

Derek knows when he is defeated and cocks his head to the side. Casey has to really want something for her to negotiate with him to get it. "If I trip and we fall, it will be completely your own fault."

Casey places her hands on her hips and laughs. "It's a deal. I will take full responsibility."

"Okay, remember you have been warned." Priya interrupts getting the group's attention and they switch their attention to her and her boyfriend where they are demonstrating the steps. Derek trips and also steps on someone's feet either on his left or right no less than three times but laughs it off. "Good thing we aren't competing right Casey?"

"Well if we were judging, I think that couple over there would be beat you guys," Priya laughs gesturing over to a couple who already had the first few steps down. Giving up on the dance for the night after making plans with Priya for lunch sometime, Casey throws her hands in the air in a sign of resignation before stalking over to the food table. Derek chuckles at her reaction rolling his eyes and walking up behind her to steal her plate. He flashes a half self-assured grin and kisses her cheek before lifting a fork full of food to his mouth. "I did warn you, remember," Derek reminds her with his mouth still half full. Casey grabs a drink from the table and hides a smile behind her cup.

After trying some spicy curry and her friend lending her a pretty green sari blouse and skirt to try on, they leave to amble over to the Japanese booth. Derek takes two shot glasses from the boy behind the counter and holds one out to Casey. "A deal's a deal Case." Clinking their glasses, they throw their heads back downing them in one gulp. Casey's eyes start to water and she pops one of the sushi rolls they have on ice in her mouth. Derek looks on in disgust at the raw fish and downs a second glass. Casey glances at her watch and winces. "I have to go. I have a presentation to give in my morning class tomorrow. I need to make sure I am ready."

"Casey if I know you at all, I am sure you have been ready for it for days and even have the PowerPoint and note cards to prove it. It isn't that late yet."

"I can't stay, sorry. You don't have to leave too. I can walk back by myself since it's so early yet."

"Oh no, I never not walk a girl home afterwards. Let's get you back to those books, Keener." Casey makes no comment on the nickname noting the teasing tone of his voice. Derek drapes his arm around Casey's shoulders as they make the walk out of the mayhem still happening around them into the moonlight outside. She leans into him a bit and is now wishing they had walked slower as she sees can now see them approaching her residence hall. They come to a stop by the front doors of the building with the street lamps lighting up their faces. Casey slips out from under his arm turning to face him. Derek dips his head and softly kisses her. He cups her face in his hand running his thumb over her cheek. She leans into his palm before he steps backwards slowly. "Get another A under your belt and I am going to play pool and grab some drinks with some of the guys. My meeting with the coach isn't till 10. Night Case."

Casey gives him a little wave which he returns as he walks backwards before he turns and starts heading towards the Queen's Pub. Casey spins a turn shaking her hair loose around shoulders whipping it in the air. A girl from her residence hall is bounding down the steps and past her with a back pack when she stops and calls out to her. "Hey, you're Casey right?"

Casey nods facing her. "Do I know you?"

"No, I'm Sarah. I live on the second floor. That was Derek Venturi you were with?" Casey nods again. "Well I got to go meet up with some friends but just be careful with that one okay? He dated a girl I know last year. So thought I would give you fair warning and just say he broke a few hearts last year. I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't really playing pool with his friends or at least doesn't end his night alone. "

"He wouldn't do that. You don't know him. He is different," Casey states defending him.

"Hey it's nothing to me if you don't believe me. Hope you're right. Only restating what I heard. I could be wrong, though this was from the head cheerleader." Sarah adjusts the strap on her back pack and walks towards another residence hall. Casey visibly tenses as she knows the head cheerleader. She doesn't know her extremely well but Chelsea seems like a nice girl. She wonders if she had dated Derek or if it was a friend of hers. She distractedly opens the door to the hall making her way up to her third floor room ignoring Cindy and Janice calling out to her from the main floor lounge too lost in her own thoughts to hear them.

* * *

_Queen's Pub 9 pm_

Derek walks through the doors and looks over after hearing his name. He strides over to where the guys are playing and Cory hands him a pool stick. "Great now that you're here, you can help me kiss these guys' asses. John you ready to play a new game?" When John doesn't answer, Cory hits John on the shoulder with a pool stick and Derek and Mike laugh with him when John jumps as it jars him from the Toronto Raptors on the nearest TV. "So what's the score?" Derek asks as he racks the balls and bends over the table to break.

"It is tied in the third period. They are so getting cheated. These refs are letting Chicago get away with anything." John tears himself away from the game as the waitress comes around to bring second rounds for the other guys and a first for Derek.

"Oh on, Toronto is just not on their game tonight. If this is how they are in the preseason, the season does not look good at all," Mike comments shooting a stripped ball in a corner pocket.

They are on their second game of the night with Cory and Derek playing against John and Mike when Derek's phones goes off. He is studying the table trying to line up his next shot. Their waitress tonight sets their drinks on their table next to the pool table. John and Mike are still arguing about the Raptors but have since moved on to whether the trade of one of their point guards was a bad move or not. Cory is trying to flirt with the waitress making her laugh when Derek yells across the table to them. "Hey, can someone get that?"

The waitress, holding the now empty tray with one hand, picks Derek's phone off the table and flips it open trying to stifle her laughter at Cory's joke. "Hello, Derek's phone. He's a little busy at the moment. One second." She pulls it away from her ear in puzzlement as she hears the person on the other end hang up. She hands it over to Derek who had made it over to her after making his shot. "Don't know who it was. They hung up." She gives a shrug with one shoulder and heads to another table. Derek flips his phone open and sees Casey called him. He calls her back and it goes straight to voicemail. He opens his mouth to record a message when Mike calls out to him telling him it's his shot again. He sets his phone back down without leaving a message ribbing on John who had scratched on his turn. Derek lines up a difficult shot with all thoughts of Casey going to the back of his mind thinking he would just call her tomorrow and see what she needed.

* * *

****End of Chapter 5****

Hey, so so sorry this took so long to post. Time got away from me and also I have been working on some original stuff lately. Hopefully you guys like it and like where it's going. Sorry for any editing or spelling and grammar mistakes. I try to catch them all. Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing. Thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapter: nottingham12, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, kmr04, sammy sosa the 13th, Holly Hillocks.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from outside this story. I claim only the plot, the characters, any places and such that I make up for the purposes of this story.

**Homecoming Week**

**Chapter 6**

_Tuesday 1pm_

Derek got out of his Tuesday morning weekly strategy meeting with the hockey coach just in time to run to his first class of the day. He is leaving his communications class and decides to stop to grab something to eat on his way to his intro to productions class across campus at 2pm. He has a work out and hockey practice immediately after so it will be a long day as Tuesday always is for him. He even has to squeeze in a few calls to make sure the championship flag football tournament game is figured out for tomorrow. He will be so glad when tomorrow is over and this tournament is done. His team may be doing well and he may be getting A's in his major classes but he sometimes his days weren't so packed all the time. Probably why then he had jumped at the chance to join some of fraternity brothers going to the comedy show on campus tonight for a chance to actually relax on a Tuesday night.

Derek sets a container of fries and a wrapped sandwich on the counter by the register to get in line to pay. He is looking through his wallet to find the right amount of cash when the person behind him bumps into him. He looks up ready to say something when he sees Janice with Rob walking up to them. Janice's soda titters on the edge of the counter from her arm hitting and Derek moves his arm to barely save it. She picks it up and after taking a sip glances up to see Rob at her side preparing to pay for their food. Derek steps to the side to let him go by gathering his food in his hands. "Hi Derek, are you okay?"

"Yeah I am more than okay. I am great. Why? Is there a reason I shouldn't be?" Derek stops from taking a drink from his coke.

"Have you talked to Casey yet today?"

"No, I was going to call and ask her if she was going to the comedy show tonight and maybe the fireworks. As far as I know, we had a nice time last night and she was fine when I left. She is okay right? There is no way she is mad at me."

"I don't know. I shouldn't say anything or get involved just yet. Maybe it's nothing and I don't want to get in the middle of this." Janice sets her food down on a table and Rob sits next to her. Derek glances at his phone to catch the time. He has a few minutes to spare before he has to dash so he isn't late for his favorite class and assumes he should probably hear this. He sits on the edge of the seat across from Janice while he pulls back the paper from his sandwich halfway taking a bite.

Rob laughs at this. Janice puts hands on her hips and narrows her eyes at him. "What? 'You not wanting to butt into your friends' business' is a funny statement. It would be like the sun rising in the west and setting in the east. It would go against the laws of nature and the universe. Go ahead and say what you want to say so you stop bursting at the seams and I can eat my lunch in peace." Rob stabs his taco salad with a fork and happily munches away now that he has said his piece.

Janice rolls her eyes at getting Rob's permission which she so didn't need anyway and turns back her attention to Derek. "Oh okay so last night I was hanging out in the first floor lounge with some other girls watching TV minding my business you know when Casey comes through the doors and looks so weird. It was like she was confused and upset yet determined about something, I don't know. Look, Cindy and I called for her and she waves us off. I text her telling I got a new movie and no response. I think she just wants to reorganize her notes for today real quick since she never misses a chance for frozen yogurt and a good romance movie. But then she didn't come down so Cindy and I go up and she had her stuff all around her in a giant semicircle on her bed. I go to snatch the paper from her hand only to find it is some poetry she just wrote. I ask her what she is doing. She jumps up and taking it back throws it away all the while ranting away that all guys are liars and doesn't even understand why they would even when they don't need to and she doesn't care what you did. I shove some frozen yogurt liberally covered with chocolate syrup at her and she finally starts making sense as we all walk downstairs. So did you really go play pool last night?"

"Well yeah, it's what I usually do on Monday night with Cory, Mike and John unless I have a better offer like I was hoping for last night. Sometimes other guys join but it was just us last night."

"Then why would she think you lied about who you were hanging out with?"

"I don't know. Me and the guys went to the same place and even had the same waitress we usually do. Why would I lie about that? It wouldn't serve a purpose. I may be amazing at lying but lying about something like that would be dumb. If I didn't want her to know, why wouldn't I just not say anything?"

"Ok so now you are making sense. I just know that supposedly you were with some girl last night. She knows you guys only had two dates and aren't like technically together yet or anything but thinking you purposely lied to her made her upset." Janice hits him in the chest pretty hard and Derek even ponders if he will have a mark later. "And I don't like seeing my friend upset. So you need to talk to her."

Derek holds his hands up in surrender before making an easy toss into the nearby trash can with his sandwich wrapper. Derek gets up while adjusting his backpack strap. "Okay I will text her and clear it up. I don't have time to do more right now. I am going to be late and I can't afford to piss off this particular professor."

Seeing the scowl on Janice's face, Rob jumps in before he has to get to a study group. "Not good enough. Call her please so I can go back to minding my own business. I don't have time for this. I have an exam coming up so no one call me unless someone is literally dying till tomorrow night after my class." Rob leaves practically jogging to the elevators to get to the second floor's lounge

Janice and Derek walk down the other corridor to the stairs to the outside and Derek reassures her before he himself jogs away in the opposite direction she needs to go. "I will talk to her after practice. Maybe I can get her to meet me for the comedy show and talk to her then. It's the earliest I have for anything more than a text which I do as soon as I leave here."

"You better. You hurt her, I will crush you Venturi," Janice yells out before she starts skipping her way to the drama department for a play meeting positively giddy with the interference with her friend's love life. Maybe now her friend can actually write some happy poetry instead negative crap she had been writing. As much as she obviously loved drama and stories her major being what it was, Janice has a special place in her heart for anything cheerful as she is an inherently positive person. Derek sends Casey a quick message while in the locker room getting ready for practice.

_Cory and I beat John and Mike at pool last night, probably since the Raptors lost. Going to the comedy show tonight. You coming out? Maybe get some desert after?_

Casey contemplates what to say as she isn't sure what she wants. It is true what she told Janice earlier about having no official ties to Derek or any reason for her feelings last night in reaction to that phone call of frustration or odd feelings of anger and one she couldn't identify yet. She, with every guy has dated over her time so far at university, has not reacted so strongly to talk from an outside source let alone to a couple dates. Life around Derek has always been like a rollercoaster of emotions and certainly not one of those kiddy ones. Yes she likes him but what does it mean? Damn it if she hates not being in control of a situation, which would be funny if this wasn't the same girl who not so secretly always wished for someone to sweep her off her feet. She has plans anyway tonight after her dance practice with her teammates to go to the karaoke night over at a bar on campus at the time he would be getting out of the comedy show. So she replies with a simple:

_Can't. Busy._

Casey heads to her next class with her dance bag since she has to hurry straight to practice right after and then to the karaoke night.

Getting such a short reply and a negative one at that is not something Derek is inclined to take.

_Want to get Indian food with me sometime? _Derek gets a "maybe" in reply and though not liking it tells himself it will have to do for now. He will just see her at the flag football game tomorrow anyway and they can talk then. He flips his phone shut and proceeds to put on his skates. He throws the phone and bag into his locker slamming the door on his way to the rink He stands up and is halfway across the room when he notices one of his teammates eyebrows shoot up at Derek's skates. He looks down and sees he had put his skates on the wrong feet. Scowling he drops onto the nearest bench and fixes them. He grabs his hockey stick and helmet and follows his teammates onto the ice.

* * *

_Alfies' 9:30pm_

Not getting an answer from Casey's phone, Derek pushes open the door to the bar after slipping his phone back in his pocket and bowls over a tall blonde with cropped hair wearing a pleated white knee length skirt and pink halter top. He catches her by the elbow and steadies them both. The slender blonde women's volleyball captain looks up and smiles when she recognizes him. "Derek hey, didn't know you were going to be here. Alex is here with me and John and Mike are getting us drinks."

Derek smiles at his friend's girlfriend who has since become one of his friends. "John called when I was leaving the comedy show and mentioned this was going on and thought I would come check it out instead of head back to the frat house."

"Oh you should join us. Alex and I haven't had a chance to talk to you in forever. I am sure Alex will want to say hi to you too."

"Well then lead on, Britney." Britney tugs at his shirt sleeve to pull him with her. Weaving through the crowd, Derek follows behind Britney towards Alex. "Johnny!" Britney yells over the crowd as they pass by the bar. After seeing them, John turns back to the bartender to change their order to add one more beer.

Derek lifts right hand up in a small wave at Alex, the women's hockey captain, who is waving at them excitedly jumping up from the chair she was sitting in. She is bouncing a bit on her feet as she waits for them standing in the middle of a cluster of three armchairs facing each other. His friends sure know how to pick them. Actually it was like the girls had picked the guys knowing his bone headed friends. Derek chuckles a little at the thought.

Derek plopped dramatically into the middle plush armchair. He leans his head back and closes his eyes. The comedy show was great but he is exhausted. He is not a multi tasker by nature; instead whatever he is doing at the moment is his sole and greatest focus in life which has always helped him in hockey where his whole world becomes the rink. It is great for his performance on the ice and on the class assignments he actually buckles down to do but always tiring when the adrenaline wears off. Oddly enough, he had found himself, almost without realizing what he doing till he had already dialed, calling Casey right after practice and again after the comedy show both going straight to voicemail and not leaving a message either time.

Alex sits on the armrest on his left swinging her feet around to rest on his thigh propping her head up by an elbow on the back of the chair. Brittany leans on the other side of it resting her hip on the chair scanning the bar to see where John and Mike are at. The girls start chatting with him but soon enough he is becomes distracted by the same line of thought that had plagued him swimming around the back of his mind on and off all day for no reason he can think of. Brittany pokes Derek in head to get his attention. It also helps that John is twirling a beer in front of his face. He pulls himself from thinking about that smile, that perfect kiss, and wondering what Casey is busy doing. Turning his focus to present company, he replies to Alex's question about the two hockey teams doing a fun pickup game sometime while taking the bottle from John. John and Mike have come up and have their arms around their girlfriends. "Hey Derek, isn't that the girl you were with yesterday?" John asks from his place next to Brittany angling his beer towards the stage. Derek turns to see the object of his thoughts walk up onto the stage flanked by three other girls almost as if conjured up by those thoughts. His eyebrows shoot up at the song choice and a smile finds its way on his face as she starts to sing. As she steps off the stage, what happens next makes him find his way over to her. He lifts Alex's legs up and off to the side. "I'll be right back," he says as he gets to his feet.

Casey shoots her hand in the air as her voice trails off from the last note of the song she just got done singing with Priya and a couple other girls from the team. When they had suggested (suggested being putting it lightly) they sing "When I Grow Up" by the Pussycat Dolls, Casey had balked at it but found herself pushed on stage. She laughs as they get off the stage glad they had made her do it. One of her heels catch on the bottom step as she finds her way off the stage. Before she can completely fall she finds herself caught by her shoulders. Looking up to see her rescuer, she sees Paul, from the Homecoming Committee. Flush with gratitude for not embarrassing herself once again, she flings her arms around his neck for a lightning quick hug. "Thanks so much."

"No problem. You were great up there."

Backing up enough to put her hands in the back pockets of her white jean skirt, she flashes him a smile. "Thanks, I love to sing. It is so freeing. Are you going to go up there at all?"

"Oh no, not me. You would not want to hear me sing. Even my roommate doesn't. Just ask him and he will tell I suck at it after hearing me belt it out in the shower one too many times." This causes Casey to laugh good naturedly at his joke on himself. Looking just over Casey's shoulder, he spots Derek striding up to them. "Hey Derek."

Casey lifts her head up tilting her head to the right in time to see Derek move to stand next to her. Feeling a wave of possessiveness had goaded him into coming over and so he tucks her to him with his arm around her shoulders. "Hey Paul, wasn't Casey great up there? I was glad I could make it here to hear it."

"Yeah the whole dance team was great. A friend of mine wanted to come tonight and now I am happy I did. Amber did a nice job setting this up and decorating for it. Are you coming to Monte Carlo night tomorrow, Casey? The fireworks Brian set up for afterwards are supposed to be really good and I was able to get those crabs tables I was trying to get before too."

Casey leans out from under Derek's arm for a second to touch Paul's arm with an excited grin. "I am so looking forward to it. I am sure you guys did an amazing job setting it up and it will be a blast."

"We definitely will be coming to it, even if that means we will probably be roped in to help, right Case?" Derek says his eyes never straying from Paul's face. He leaves it vague enough so it could be seen as they were going together but only implied since he hadn't actually asked her yet.

Seeing Derek curve his hand down to run his fingers along the nape of Casey's neck and never wanting to be somewhere he isn't wanted, Paul decides to back out conceding and to go chat up that pretty bartender he had seen earlier. "Well, then I guess I will see you two tomorrow then." With that, he turns intent on finding the cute purple haired girl he now has his sights on.

Casey narrows her eyes and looks up at Derek moving out from under his arm entirely resisting the urge to place a hand on her hip. Was it her imagine or did Derek and Paul just have a staring contest with Paul losing? "Do I even want to know what that was all about?"

"Nope. Want to come meet some people with me? I never did introduce you to John and Mike."

"Maybe, but I should head back to my friends. My whole dance team is spending some time together," Casey starts to protest. She looks towards the table her teammates are at and sees Priya wave her off to leave with a wink when she catches sight of Derek. Derek takes her hand to guide her behind him to weave back through the crowd. Casey steps around Derek when he comes to a stop to two couples sitting in a couple overstuffed armchairs with the girls sitting on the guys' laps.

One the girls moved to get up and introduced herself and point everyone out. "Hi, I'm Brittany. This is my boyfriend John, my best friend Alex and the other guy here is her boyfriend Mike. Casey right? You sing really well." Brittany takes Casey's hand to give it a light shake before sitting lightly back down on John's lap. The others in the group wave her hello as Brittany points them out. "Thanks so much," Casey replies sinking onto the armrest of the third chair in the circle.

"Hey Derek you should bring Casey next time we play pool and she can watch with the girls Mike and I kick you and Cory's asses," John says gesturing with his beer.

"If I recall right, we beat and by a lot you remember? Or did the loss from that basketball game on TV warp your brain?"

"Hey I had money on that game. Ouch Brit, it was just five bucks," John says with a particular cheeky grin rubbing his arm. "Anyway that was a fluke. You guys had never won but that much before. I swear Casey those two cheated somehow. That's why we need witnesses." That earned a bust of laughter from the rest of the group.

"We couldn't even get the guy to stay to try best three out of five before he left. Beat us in two rounds of pool and then just leaves to study hockey videos so yeah rematch Monday," Mike joins in. It dawns on her that not only had Derek played pool with his friends but that was all he had done. His friends had recounted the night before with such enthusiasm and sincerity she has no doubt they were telling this story all on their own. Casey reaches over and gives Derek's hand a gentle squeeze before resting it back on her thigh. "I should probably get going back to my room but was nice meeting all of you."

"You too. Maybe we will see you around? If you want to hang out sometime, give us a call. Derek's got our numbers. We are going to the fireworks tomorrow and maybe we will see you at the events this week too. I can't wait till the show on Friday. I am in one of the group's performing and we have been practicing for a while."

Casey pulls out a scrap of paper from her purse and scribbles down her number handing it to Brittany. "My friend Janice is supposed to pick me up on her way back from Rob's to the dorms so I should get outside to meet her. Good luck with the show Alex. I am coordinating that event so I will see you then for sure. Night," she says with a wave turning to go. Derek follows her and walks with her to the doors. As they pass through the doors, he wraps an arm around her waist resting a hand on her hip.

Walking into the cool night air, she leans into him and resting more fully into his arms while turning to face him. With the lights from street lamps lighting up their faces, Derek hooks a couple fingers into her skirt belt loops and pulls her closer. Ducking his head, Derek places a kiss on her lips before kissing his way to her ear. She shivers as his breath brushes across it. "Come with me and my friends to the Monte Carlo night. I will even bring a blanket we can share for the fireworks." She nods as she runs her hands through his hair thoroughly messing it up causing him to swoop in for another kiss. A horn pierces through the air and they turn their heads to see Janice in a car waving at them sheepishly mouthing "sorry" to them. Casey grins back at her and disentangling herself from Derek she runs over to the other side of the car. "I'll pick you up at 7, Case," Derek calls over to her.

With a hand on the open door, Casey looks over at him and waves. She stares after him for a long moment after he had gone back inside until Janice leans over to yell at her to get her ass in the damn car. She plops down on the seat slamming the door. Casey gives her friend only half her attention on the drive back to the dorm as she realizes something. You know that rollercoaster she thought of earlier? Well sure life with Derek is that rollercoaster but maybe, just maybe, not only would that be okay or even more than okay but maybe she never got off it like she thought in the first place.

* * *

****End of Chapter 6****

Four things:

First: I have always thought relationships came gradually where a first date does not mean two people are together so this is all leading up to them being together officially at the end and those three little words. Finally got the rest of this planned out so should be coming faster now with three or four more chapters before the end.

Second: HP7 Part 2! Wow was it amazing. Gonna end up seeing it at least twice in theaters. In honor of the end of the movies, was wondering does everyone know what house they would belong to? Me? Totally a Ravenclaw.

Thirdly: Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. I do my best to edit. Please let me know of anything I missed or anything not making sense in this. I wrote all this today and am totally beat so crossing my fingers this is up to par. Night all!

Fourthly: Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing. Thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapter (love love love you guys so much!): Dark-Supernatural-Angel, kitkatdotme, Nikki Gargol, Paper Angels, kmr04, Silverspear, Leaf26


End file.
